An Unexpected Visitor
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: After moving to Beverly Hills, Hinata reminiscences on her past. Now 2 years later, in the middle of the night, someone visits her, and her life changes completely. Why is Naruto going to her school, and WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON...full summary inside


This is my fourth story, then I'm going to update "Why us… GOD PLEASE…WHY US!!!" This is, just like "Alone" and "Naruto's True Colors" be a either a tradgedy, a horror, or crime related story, with slight romance, with pairings that follow as: Sasu x Saku, Naru x Hina, Shika x Ino. I hope you guys enjoy it, and REVIEW…. Oh plz plz plz review. And read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Songfic: Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson.

Hinata sat at her desk in the Hyuuga mansion, staring at the sky. The midnight blue blended in with her own hair, and all an outside watcher could see were here beautiful gentle eyes, colored with a light lavender color, bringing peace and love into their hearts. She thought about her past and a certain part of it caught her attention. Suddenly, her eyes clouded with tears, and then…

_Flashback 1_

"_Hey Hinata," a soft voice sounded, and brought her out of her daydream._

"_Oh, hey Naruto," she replied._

_The "Double Trouble" disco was very load so Naruto asked her to come with him. She took his hand and followed him outside. They sat at a bench near the huge lake._

"_Hinata, I have to tell you something," Naruto said. She looked at him dreamily, and nodded with a smile. _

_"Listen, yesterday, I went to ask your father for your hand in marriage, and he said it would be alright, but there's one problem." Naruto finished with a sigh. Hinata's face lit with happiness, and then she started crying. When Naruto reached the end of it, she looked puzzled, and asked a little,_

_"Why…"_

_Naruto wasn't taking this well either, "Because, tomorrow you guys are moving to a place called U.S.A, and unless I come with, or marry you before you leave, there is no way we can be together. I don't have to money to pay for all the expenses such as a ticket, a hotel, or even a house. Even if I had enough for that, I wouldn't have enough for the appliances and furniture for the house. Also, since you are an ancient clan, you guys will live in Beverly Hills. There is no way I can afford to live there. I'm sorry Hinata. I love you, I always have and I always will…"_

_Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, Naruto…day this isn't true."_

"_Sumimasen, it is."_

_End Flashback._

Hinata picked up his picture, then set it down, and went to find her journal. She picked it up from her bedside and made herself comfy on the bed. She wrote:

_**"Breakaway"**___

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

_Chorus:__  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

_Chorus___

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway  


She looked over the lyrics to her new song, and found that they matched the way she felt. She wanted to breakaway, to be heard by someone, to be loved, to go back to Konoha. But she was stuck, stuck in Beverly Hills, California. (A/N That's where Beverly Hills is located, right?) There was a silent knock at the door, and Hinata let her sister come in.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata inquired softly.

"Someone is here to see you." Hanabi answered softly.

"Oh, okay," Hinata stood up puzzled. Who in their right mind would come to knock on her door in the middle of the night? One person entered her mind, but she quickly disregarded the thought, and went to the door. She opened it, and the last thing that came out of her mouth that night was, "Naruto…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ya like it. Read and review please.


End file.
